


That Time Lance Outed His and Pidge's Relationship On A Game Show

by theanthem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanthem/pseuds/theanthem
Summary: Title basically sums it up. Takes place during the game show episode but doesn't really contain any spoilers.





	That Time Lance Outed His and Pidge's Relationship On A Game Show

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of slapped together but wanted to write a lighter fic for this pairing.

"This last one may seem easy but it's trickier than you might think!"

The faces flashed on the screen, landing on a picture of a girl with long brown hair pulled into a side ponytail and large brown eyes.

"Duh, that's Pidge! You really think I won't recognize her just because her hair's grown out in the picture?"

"Slow your roll there space speedster, we need her real name!"

The rest of the team minus Pidge looked panicked, the girl simply smiling.

"Katie Holt." He scoffed. "Like I don't know my own girlfriend's actual name."

The cheerful tune announcing he was right played, the rest of his team staring at him in shock for a few moments before Keith shook his head.

"Wait, wait, wait, you and Pidge?"

"Uh-oh, stumbled on a bit of a secret did we? Lance, maybe you and your girlfriend should switch out and share the hot seat!"

"What? No!"

They were swapped anyway, Lance back next to Hunk while Pidge was in front of Bob.

"Well, well, well, you and the dumb one, huh?" Bob wiggled his eyebrows. "You guys will have babies with the most average intelligence!"

"Lance isn't dumb," Pidge replied.

"Just not as smart as the rest of you?"

"Just because he's not some kind of super genius that doesn't make him an idiot!" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Defensive of your man, I get it girl. It appears that our little lady here has been chock full of secrets since day one! Family, gender, relationships..."

When it came to the final challenge, Bob winked at them.

"Lance, Pidge, no voting for each other."

When everyone's vote was revealed they all startled awake, Hunk talking about his dream, all of them realizing that it wasn't just a dream.

"So, wait, so does that mean that Lance and Pidge...?"

They heard Pidge sigh. "Yes, Lance and I are together."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner-"

Hunk was cut off by Allura.

"Are you kidding me?" The woman's tone was shocked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm inclined to agree with Allura on this. Lance isn't exactly known to have a one track mind for any girl other than Allura and Pidge is, well, Pidge," Coran commented.

"Wait, hold on, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Have any of you ever stopped to think that Allura is a good friend and I wanted to help her through everything with Lotor? That maybe, I don't know, I haven't been harboring some crush on her that makes me follow her around like a love sick puppy?"

"Yes, but Allura is much more your type, especially considering that Pidge was able to pass as a male for so long."

"Well, I'm so sorry you don't think I'm pretty enough for Lance to be interested in me," Pidge practically hissed.

Everyone went quiet for a few seconds.

"Right. I'm not beautiful so there's no way a guy like Lance could ever like me."

"Pidge-"

"I'm cutting off my comm for a while, Lance, Keith, you'll both be able to reach me if you need to; I'll let the rest of you know when I'm back online."

Things were silent for another minute before Lance seemed to explode.

"What the quiznak is wrong with you?"

"Lance-"

"No, I'm not letting this slide! In case you were all wondering why we were so hesitant to tell any of you about it this is exactly why! Instead of just being happy that we found each other someone had to immediately question it! And you know what? That would've been cool, I get I have a reputation and yeah, maybe I earned that, but I never want to hear anyone imply that Pidge isn't pretty enough for me to like her again. That's something that we've already worked our way through and I will not have people who are supposed to help build her up ever make her question how beautiful she is, got it?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I just wasn't thinking straight. I shouldn't have meddled in your relationship, as long as you're happy that's all that matters."

"I'm putting my comms off for a bit to so I can talk to her."

"Alright."

A minute later he heard quiet sniffling coming through his sound systems.

"Katie..."

"I know, it's stupid, isn't it?"

"Anything that makes you feel like this isn't stupid."

Visuals came up, him seeing the girl curled up on her seat.

"It's just... I thought this at the beginning too, you know? You've got tons of exotic, pretty girls throwing themselves at you, why would you want a human girl who passed as a boy for the longest time? You even thought I was really a boy. Then we talked it through and I convinced myself I was being stupid but to hear someone else say it..."

"I'm coming over."

"What?"

"Open your lion's mouth, I'm putting Red on auto and coming over."

Before she could protest he was leaving his lion, using his jet pack to fly over to hers, everyone noticing but Keith told everyone to leave it be. Pidge put Green on auto pilot as well, walking out of the cockpit as Shiro was heading for it.

"I heard what Coran was saying and-"

"You can say something wise to lift my spirits later."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to talk to Lance."

"I'll give you two some privacy."

"Thanks."

As soon as Lance saw her he pulled her into his arms, feeling her hug back, pulling away just long enough to kiss her before he was hugging her close again.

"Coran is an idiot. You are, by far, the most stunning girl I've had the pleasure of knowing."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Lance pulled away. "First of all, I am very attracted to you, I think we've proved that when I almost got carried away the other day."

She blushed. "Shut up."

"Secondly, I don't care what you look like Katie because what we have is so much more than appearances. All of those other girls all I cared about was how pretty they are but with you I don't think you're stunning just because of how you look, it's you. It took me way too long to realize that and then it took me a while to convince you that I really feel that way so I'm not going to let you think that you're somehow not enough."

"I'm still-"

"-perfect." He smiled. "I'll be the first to admit that I was surprised when I realized how I felt about you but it only took so long because I had to be more mature for you. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we're end game baby!"

She snorted a bit against his chest but relaxed.

"You're a dork."

"True, but I'm your dork."

"Yeah, you are, aren't you?"

"For as long as you want me to be."

**Author's Note:**

> I take suggestions and requests. You can leave a comment here or message me on tumblr, my url is theanthemff


End file.
